


alpha rising

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alpha Cora Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m getting you out of here,” Cora said, kissing the shell of Erica’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpha rising

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cora/Erica - survivors. Happy Teen Wolf Femslash Week!

Erica was fading fast, and Cora knew it.  She saw all the signs—the greying skin, the veins like cracked marble, the dark eyes.

“We need to get her out of here,” Boyd whispered, holding onto Erica’s hand.

“I know,” Cora whispered back, keeping an eye on Kali.  “Let me handle it.”

Cora wasn’t an alpha and she was never trained to be one—as third child, there was no need.  But when she looked at Erica’s pained face or heard her soft groans, when she ran her fingers through Erica’s beautiful hair to get the tangles out, she knew she’d have to find the strength.

“I’m getting you out of here,” Cora said, kissing the shell of Erica’s ear.  “I’m getting you out of here, and we’re going to go back to Beacon Hills.  We’ll train together, and spend our moons together.  We’ll never be apart, Erica.”  She kissed Erica on her cold cheek and stood, a low growl loosing from her throat.

“The little beta girl thinks she can take us on,” Kali cooed, smirking.  “Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Cora clenched her fists and let her eyes glow.  “I’m made of stronger stuff than _you._ ”

*

When Derek and his pack finally found them, Erica was on her feet, the sunlight healing her.  She had one arm wrapped around Cora’s neck and one around Boyd’s as they stumbled down the streets.

“I Told you I’d get you out,” Cora said, kissing Erica’s hair. 

Her eyes glowed red.


End file.
